spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 1
Spec 1= Specimen 1''' are harmless entities randomly encountered throughout Spooky's House of Jump Scares. Appearance takes the form of several different cardboard cut-outs. There is a shiny, green, tentacled creature, a light-blue, teardrop-shaped ghost, a skeleton with its arms outstretched, a blue-spotted, purple spider, a pumpkin, a tree stump, a purple, cloud-like creature, and, finally, a distorted version of the green tentacle creature. This distorted version has black, sunken-in eyes with small pupils, a dirty face, and long, sharp teeth. There are stains on its face which appear to be blood. Each version of this specimen, save for the distorted version of the green tentacle creature, has a simple, happy face. Gameplay springs out from the wall at random times, accompanied by a loud noise. This noise varies from prolonged creaking to a sort of "beep" which one might hear in a retro video game. Upon hitting with the Axe, it will be partially destroyed. The only way these could ever be worrying is if they appear during a chase, as Specimen 1 is a solid entity and could get in the way of the player, or the initial shock could make the player pause for a second. This is a problem, as the hostile specimen chasing the player could catch up. Sometimes, there will be a note left by a past victim attached to the front of Specimen 1. Audio The first Jumpscare sound. The second Jumpscare sound. The third Jumpscare sound. The fourth Jumpscare sound. The fifth Jumpscare sound. The sixth Jumpscare sound. The seventh Jumpscare sound. The eighth Jumpscare sound. Trivia *Specimen 1 is made out of 100% recycled cardboard. *In the first version of Spooky's, this specimen only had 3 forms, the slime, the ghost and the skeleton. *Originally, a werewolf was planned as a variant for this specimen. *The pumpkin's name is Sam. This is a reference to the movie Trick 'r Treat. * This is the only specimen to be seen in the first 50 rooms. ** However, it is also possible that Specimen 9 will appear in these rooms if the player becomes idle for 1:30 - 3 minutes, as Specimen 9 is an idle-breaker. ** Specimen 1 is the specimen that has the least amount of fatalities, only having 4. * The ghost variant of Specimen 1 appears in the December update art, and is implied to be at least partially responsible for killing Santa Claus. * The corrupted face of the green slime resembles SCP-106, a creature from the SCP Foundation website, as well as the SCP: Containment Breach, a game based on it. * The skeleton cutout may be a nod to the popular meme "And then a skeleton popped out", usually associated with trollpastas. * It is possible to cut Specimen 1 off the wall with the axe, which is found later in the game. * In the video "Spooky Update with Rare Leeked Screenshots!", you can see a new Cardboard form at the end, which looks like a salt shaker. This could be a new variant for Specimen 1 in the future. |-|Gallery= Ghost.PNG|The green slime popout Spooky'sHouseSkeleton.PNG|The skeleton popout Specimen 1 Wood.PNG|The tree stump popout Specimen 1 Blue Ghost.PNG|The ghost popout Specimen 1 Pumbkin.PNG|The pumpkin popout Specimen 1 Bubble Ghost.PNG|The purple slime popout Spoopyspiderspecimen1.png|The spider popout Specimen 1 GhostV2.PNG|The corrupted green slime popout Cardboard jumpers.png|Specimen 1's CAT-DOS entry Category:Specimen Category:Enemies